Changed for You
by waterfleur
Summary: Sasuke berubah akhir-akhir ini. Hanya karena itu… SasuHina Oneshot.


**Akhirnya, saya bikin fic lagi. SasuHina yang telah dijanjikan (?) telah datang!**

**Gomen fic SasuHina saya yang lain masih discontinued. Semoga bisa cepat di-update. Ada ide baru, langsung diketik.**

**Fic saya ini, memang agak aneh. Kurang jelas maksud dan plotnya. Yang tidak suka silakan tidak baca. Saya kan, baik. (Hueeek!)**

*~*~*~*~*

"**Changed for You"**

**Story : Hana Mizuno. Saya nggak pernah nyontek (kecuali parody). **

**Kesamaan cerita mohon dimaafkan.**

**Summary : Sasuke berubah akhir-akhir ini. Hanya karena itu… SasuHina. **

**RnR please**

**Pairing : I love SasuHina. Slight other pairing.**

**Warning : OOC-ness yang mohon dimaklumi, sedikit AU dan gaje. **

**Ide pasaran. Deskripsi kurang. Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

*~*~*~*~*

Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Sasuke hendak meninggalkan kantor hokage.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" Chouji menghentikan ketiga kawannya.

"Mau ngapain lagi, sih? Mendokusai…" Tanya Shikamaru

"Rombongan Gaara sudah datang." Jawab Chouji. "Mereka mau apa?"

"Kunjungan biasa, atau jalan-jalan." Jawab Sai.

"Bukan." Ujar Sasuke. "Pasti ada hal penting yang mesti dibicarakan. Untuk apa dokumen-dokumen itu?"

"Iya. Sampai Naruto menolak kita ajak ke training field." Sambung Shikamaru. "Ia lebih ingin membantu urusan dokumen. Latihan jadi pemimpin, mungkin."

"Kita kan, sudah Chunin. Wajar kalau Naruto agak rajin." Chouji berkata.

"Lihat itu." Ujar Sai. "Ada Hinata juga."

Sasuke agak kaget waktu Sai bilang 'Hinata'.

"Mau apa dia? Membantu Narutojuga?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak." Chouji yang menjawab. "Dia bersama Gaara, tuh. Padahal mereka jarang ketemu."

"Sudahlah. Kita pulang saja." Ajak Sasuke. Yang lainnya mengikuti.

*~*~*~*~*

Konoha masih tenang dan damai seperti biasa. Burung-burung berkicau, bunga-bunga bermekaran, seperti awal kisah komik remaja.

Tapi, ada yang lain.

"Hinata-chan! Tunggu aku!"

Seorang remaja pria berambut emo hitam mengejar seseorang yang dianggap kekasihnya.

Sementara yang dikejar, tak lain tak bukan adalah Hinata, hanya bisa berlari secepat mungkin.

"Aku ingin bersamamu!" Kata remaja itu lagi. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Hinata berlari semakin cepat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon sambil celingukan mengamati keadaan.

'_Kenapa dia?'_ pikirnya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari pohon tempat Hinata bersembunyi…

"Hinata-chan! Dimana kamu? Jangan sembunyi, dong." Sasuke dengan OOC-nya berkata.

Pembaca tidak salah, yang barusan ngomong memang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang dalam versi lain-dari-biasanya terus mencari Hinata. Untungnya tidak ketemu.

Dalam satu kesempatan, Hinata meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Kemana? Pulang.

Hinata masih keheranan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sudah dari tadi pagi Sasuke mulai mendekatinya, dengan senyam-senyum tak jelas. Lalu saat Hinata mulai takut dan lari, Sasuke malah mengejarnya sambil mengatakan, "Aku sayang kamu, Hinata!"

Faktanya, dunia memang terus berputar. Yang tadinya diatas bisa berubah jadi dibawah.

Kira-kira begitu keadaannya. Betul-betul membuat Hinata pusing.

"Neji-nii!" Hinata mengetuk pintu kediaman Hyuuga.

Neji langsung membukakan pintu. "Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Hinata memasuki rumah. "Aku ingin istirahat saja, Neji-nii."

Neji membiarkan Hinata naik ke lantai dua. Sebelum ingat bahwa sepupunya, yang sudah dianggap seperti adik, lain dari biasanya.

*~*~*~*~*

Seminggu berlalu. Sekelompok remaja sedang berkumpul di taman. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, dan Neji.

"Kalian sadar tidak, kalau akhir-akhir ini…"

"Sasuke agak aneh?" Ino memutus kalimat Sakura.

"Iya." Kiba mengangguk. "Suka senyum-senyum sendiri. Gila."

"Tapi, ia cepat kembali seperti biasa." Ralat Naruto. "Jadi, sebentar begitu, sebentar kemudian normal."

"Tapi, Hinata-chan juga aneh." Neji angkat bicara. "Setiap pulang ke rumah, ia terlihat takut."

"Apa ada kaitannya?" Tanya Sakura.

Remaja-remaja itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sai mana, ya?" Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Dia janji mau kesini. Katanya mau memberitahu sesuatu." Kata Kiba.

Tiba-tiba, Sai muncul dari balik semak-semak.

"Hei!" Sapanya. "Gomen, aku telat."

"Kau mau memperlihatkan apa, sih?" Tanya Ino.

"Bukan memperlihatkan, tapi menceritakan." Sai melanjutkan. "Aku sudah tahu ada apa dengan Sasuke."

"Yang benar?!" Seru yang lain setengah berteriak.

"Benar. Aku akan menjelaskan." Sai memulai. "Ini kenapa aku muncul dari semak-semak."

"Jadi, sejak dua hari yang lalu, aku melihat Hinata sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Sasuke." Sai tak peduli teman-temannya yang terbengong. "Lalu, saat menyadari ada aku, Sasuke menghentikan 'pengejaran'-nya, dan bersikap _stay cool _seperti biasa."

"Kesimpulannya, Sasuke memang mengejar Hinata. Tapi…" Sai berhenti saat melihat beberapa temannya mulai panas. "Saat bersama kita ia tetap biasa. Ia berubah saat berhadapa dengan Hinata. Karena itu, ia jadi mirip orang gila."

Kelompok itu terdiam. Bingung harus mengatakan apa.

(A/N : sekali lagi, saya tekankan disini. Don't like don't read. OOC-ness appeared.)

"Baiknya bagaimana?" Neji agak kesal Sasuke mengganggu sepupunya.

"Ya… kita disini membicarakan itu." Ujar Kiba.

"Tapi, kenapa Sasuke mengejar Hinata segala, sih?" Ino gusar.

"Tahu, tuh! Kasihan Hinata-chan!" Naruto ikutan.

_Buk!_

"Shanaroo!" Seru Sakura. "Kenapa kau masih memikirkan Hinata juga?"

"Kau kan juga masih suka memikirkan Sasuke." Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat 'hadiah' dari Sakura.

"Kupikir sejak mereka jadian, bisa lebih akur." Tenten sweatdropped.

"Kerasukan setan apa mereka? Sampai jadian segala." Tanya Kiba. Tenten mengangkat bahu.

"Pikirkan rencananya." Ino mengingatkan.

"Kupikir sebaiknya diajak bicara baik-baik saja." Usul Sai.

"Tapi, nggak enak sama Sasuke-nya." Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti ia bicara apa.

"Ramai-ramai saja." Usul Naruto. Kita kumpukan uang untuk makan di restoran barbeque. Nanti kita bicarakan soal itu dengan cara menyindir."

"Uangnya itu darimana?" Tanya Neji.

"Masak sih, kalian tidak punya tabungan. Barbeque di jalan Hokage murah, kok." Ino menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah, deal ya?" Ujar Tenten.

"Deal!" Seru yang lain.

*~*~*~*~*

"Sial, dia lari lagi." Gerutu Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat rambut indigo dari balik gudang kayu. Langsung saja ia menghampiri.

"Tertangkap!" Sasuke menggenggam lengan Hinata. "Mau kemana lagi kau?"

"Le…lepaskan!" Hinata mencoba melarikan diri.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu? Aku lebih suka seperti ini."

Sasuke mencoba memeluk Hinata, yang sudah melebihi batas OOC.

Hinata berpikir keras. _'Hanya satu-satunya cara…'_

1…

2…

3…

"Hyaaa!"

Tak disangka, Hinata langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya dan menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapat serangan mendadak tidak dapat menghidar. Setelah yakin Sasuke sudah lengah, Hinata lari sekuat tenaga.

"Baka! Perutku sakit!" Sasuke marah. Ia mencoba bangun. "Kenapa Hinata selalu menghindariku? Padahal aku menyayanginya."

Tanpa disadarinya, dari belakang Sasuke muncul seseorang.

Ralat, serombongan orang.

"Hai, Sasuke." Sapa Sai

"Mau apa kalian?" Sasuke dingin.

"Kita mau makan siang bersama, Sasuke-kun!" Jawab Ino.

"Kita barengan, yuk. Ada aku, Sakura-chan, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Neji, dan Tenten." Naruto menyebutkan. "Aku yang traktir, lho!"

"Kenapa Shikamaru, Chouji, dan lainnya tidak ikutan?" Tanya Sasuke. "Padahal biasanya mereka sering bersama kita."

"Karena mereka tidak tahu." Kiba bicara asal. "Eh, maksudku, mereka tidak mau!"

"Kalau dengar makanan biasanya Chouji mau." Kata Tenten. "Tapi ia ikut Shino mencari serangga penghasil madu. Makanan, kan?"

"Shikamaru tidur siang, Lee sedang latihan…" Neji menjelaskan.

"Dan, Hinata…" Ujar Sai. "Dia sudah menunggu disana."

Sebenarnya, Sai sendiri tidak tahu Hinata dimana.

"Ayo!" Sasuke bersemangat. "Maksudku, cepatlah. Aku ada urusan."

Yang lainnya buru-buru sadar dari sweatdropped dan pergi ke restoran barbeque.

*~*~*~*~*

Hinata sedang beristirahat di training field. Karena tak ada pilihan harus kemana terpaksa ia pergi kesana.

Tentu saja, disana tak ada siapa-siapa karena Neji hanya berbohong. Hinata aman sementara ini.

"Uchiha-san aneh." Gumam Hinata. "Ia berbeda dari biasanya. Ini sudah, satu… dua… nyaris sebulan aku dikejarnya terus."

Hinata berdiam diri sebelum sadar ia tidak sendiri.

"Shino-kun?" Panggil Hinata.

"Rupanya kau." Ujar Shino. "Kupikir kau ikut dengan Kiba dan yang lain."

"Memangnya teman-teman pergi kemana?" Hinata bingung.

"Makan siang." Jawab Shino. "Sebaiknya kau susul mereka ke restoran barbeque. Mereka tak beritahu aku saat kutanya apa yang mereka lakukan."

"Arigatou, Shino-kun." Hinata segera meninggalkan training field.

Krik… krik…

"Aku lupa masih harus mengumpulkan serangga." Gumam Shino.

*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke, Sai, dan rombongan pura-pura-makan-siang lainnya tiba di restoran barbeque. Jelas, Hinata tidak ada disitu.

"Mana?" Tanya Sasuke. "Katanya ada Hinata disini?"

'_berarti benar.'_ Batin Neji.

"Ke toilet, mungkin." Sakura menenangkan. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Hinata?"

"Ti… tidak apa-apa." Sasuke buru-buru berkata.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita duduk dulu." Ajak Kiba.

Tenten segera memesan makanan sesuai uang yang mereka kumpulkan. Tiba-tiba, Hinata datang, tepat saat pelayan restoran pergi.

"Halo teman-te…" Hinata yang baru mau menyapa, ketika melihat Sasuke langsung diam.

"Hinata-chan? Kau sudah kembali?" Neji berpura-pura Hinata sudah daritadi disitu.

'_Syukurlah…' _Kata Naruto dalam hati. _'Untung saja dia datang, kalau tidak, bagaimana?'_

"Ayo duduk disini." Sai menunjuk tempat disampingnya. Ino menepuk keningnya, Sai dengan bodohnya malah menempatkan Hinata disebelah Sasuke.

'_Hell yeah!' _Batin Sasuke.

Hinata tentu saja terpaksa. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak senyum-senyum.

'_Seharusnya aku tidak datang.' _Keluh Hinata dalam hati.

2 Pelayan restoran datang membawa pesanan. Hebat juga, cepat jadi makanannya.

"Ayo silakan disantap." Sakura mengajak. Dan mereka makan bersama-sama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebagian telah menghabiskan porsinya. Sebagian lagi belum.

"Psst! Kiba!" Bisik Tenten, berusaha sepelan mungkin.

"Kenapa?" Kiba berhenti menyantap makanannya, ikut berbisik.

"Cepat." Jawab Tenten. "Buat Sasuke cemburu."

"Untuk apa?" Kiba bingung.

"Kita tes dia. Biar ketahuan yang sebenarnya." Jelas Tenten.

Kiba masih bingung harus melakukan apa. Saat melihat Sakura sedang bersuap-suapan dengan Naruto, ia mendapat ide.

"Hinata-chan, mau kusuapin nggak?" Kiba berakting. Baik Hinata, Sasuke, dan kelompok itu kaget semua.

"Eh?" Hinata bingung, ia melihat Tenten menatapnya dengan tatapan sudah-mau-saja-semuanya-akan-berakhir-baik.

Yang lainnya masih bingung. Sasuke agak panas. Sai melihat ekspresi Tenten dan mengerti apa yang Kiba lakukan.

'_Apa-apaan sih?!'_ Batin sasuke kesal.

"Umm… boleh Kiba-kun…" Hinata daritadi selalu melakukan segala sesuatu dengan terpaksa. Tapi Tenten mendukungnya,mungkin memang ada sesuatu.

"Oke." Kiba melanjutkan. Dia mencoba menyuapi Hinata yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

'_Kali ini aku harus berterimakasih pada Sai.' _Ino mulai mengerti.

Hinata agak ragu. Tapi ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, berharap semuanya cepat selesai.

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata." Kiba memutuskan memperpanas suasana karena Sasuke belum bereaksi juga. "Mau kusuapin pakai sendok atau pakai mulut?"

'_What the hell is he doing?' _Neji membatin, Tenten segera menginjak kakinya. Sakura dan Naruto yang masih sibuk, menganggap Kiba hanya bercanda.

'_Aktingmu diluar jalur, baka.'_ Tenten tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kiba, kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan disini." Ino ikutan akting.

"Si… siapa yang mesra-mesraan?" Hinata gugup. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan, sudah menahan marah daritadi.

"Kalau mesra-mesraan juga tidak apa-apa, kan?" Ujar Kiba.

'_Ngomong apa aku?!'_ Kiba panik dalam hati.

"Kau bicara apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku hanya beramah-ramah kok, ada masalah?" Kiba merasa berhasil.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan." Ujar Sasuke. Yang lain langsung menatap Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Tapi sangat mempermasalahkan!" Seru Sasuke. Keduanya bangkit.

"Sasuke, Kiba." Sai ikut bangkit diikuti yang lain.. "Kenapa sih, kalian?"

"Aku akan bersikap biasa kalau dia juga bersikap biasa." Sasuke dingin.

"Aku bersikap biasa." Kiba masih berusaha. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau…" Geram Sasuke. "Cari perhatian."

"Perhatian?" Kiba pura-pura bingung. "Oh ya, aku mengerti. Kau tidak suka aku dekat-dekat Hinata. Cemburu, Saskay-kun?"

"Sialan!" Sasuke sudah menyiapkan tinjunya.

"Hei!" Neji mencoba melerai. "Tidak usah begitu, kalian ini kenapa?"

"Sasuke yang tidak jelas." Omel Kiba.

Sai angkat bicara, "Kenapa kau, Sasuke? Kiba tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kecuali…" Naruto berkata. "Mendekati Hinata."

Hinata menunduk. _'Apa semua ini sudah direncanakan?'_

"Oke." Tenten ikutan "Kalau itu memang jadi masalah, apakah Hinata keberatan?"

"A…apa?" Hinata tergagap.

"Aku yakin kau tidak terganggu." Giliran Sakura. "Kecuali jika ada orang yang mengejarmu setiap hari."

Sasuke merasa malu bercampur kesal.. Ia mulai tahu kalau kelakuannya sudah terbongkar.

"Benar begitu?" Neji membongkar. "Kau mengidolakan Hinata sampai sebegitunya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam. Hinata menunduk.

"Kalau memang begitu, kau yang cari perhatian." Balas Kiba.

"Sudah." Ino merasa tidak enak.. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

Naruto hendak membayar. Tapi, Sasuke sudah keluar duluan. Nyaris saja ia membanting pintu.

"Uchiha-san…" Gumam Hinata.

*~*~*~*~*

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari restoran. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten hendak pergi duluan. Sasuke sudah menghilang.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. Kita nggak bisa pulang bareng." Naruto minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun." Sakura tersenyum. "Kita ketemu lagi besok."

Dan keempat cewek itu pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti itu." Kiba panik. "Bisa-bisa aku dihajar Sasuke nanti."

"Tidak." Kata Neji. "Kalau ia mencoba menghajarmu, kau harus menghajarnya duluan. Apa alasan yang dia punya?"

"Kenapa dia tidak mengaku saja, sih? Memaksa orang jujur sulit juga." Keluh Naruto.

"Tunggu." Sai menghentikan percakapan. "Sasuke masih disini."

Benar, Sasuke sedang berdiam diri di dekat sebuah pohon.

"Kita mau apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Sembunyi." Perintah Sai. "Aku akan bicara padanya."

Neji menurut, ia mengajak Kiba dan Naruto bersembunyi di semak-semak. Kurang bagus memang, tapi mereka bisa menguping pembicaraan.

Sai mendekati Sasuke, "Sasuke, aku ingin bicara."

Sasuke melirik sebentar, lalu membuang muka.

"Sasuke?" Sai memanggil.

"Sebenarnya…" Sasuke berkata.

"Kenapa?" Sai bertanya.

"Sebenarnya… aku bingung!" Sasuke berbalik dan membuat tampang memelas. OOC lagi, kan?

"Lho? Kenapa?" Malah jadi Sai yang bingung.

"Bagaimana ini, Sai? BAGAIMANA?!" Sasuke setengah berteriak. "Aku sudah berusaha mendekati Hinata, tidak dingin, murah senyum, mencari perhatiannya, mengejarnya, banyak. Tapi kenapa dia malah ngeri?!"

"Sabar Sasuke. Semua masalah ada solusinya." Sai menenangkan.

'_Ya iyalah! Siapa juga yang tidak ngeri kalau kau mendekatinya ganas begitu?!'_ Batin Sai.

"Jelaskan dulu." Sai berkata lagi. "Kenapa kau berubah, mendekatinya seperti itu?"

Sasuke terlihat merana. "Begini, aku menyukai Hinata sejak dulu. Namun, aku tak pernah dekat dengannya."

Sai mendengarkan dengan seksama. Yang sedang bersembunyi juga.

"Lalu sebelum kita naik jadi Chunin, aku mendengar Ino berkata pada teman-temannya begini." Sasuke menirukan. "Hinata itu takut pada Sasuke, ya? Tidak seperti kita. Katanya, Uchiha-san itu dingin, menyeramkan, angkuh, suram…"

Dalam hati Sai membenarkan perkataan Hinata.

"Aku sadar, aku memang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu. Tidak seperti Naruto atau Kiba. Aku mencoba berubah, tapi sulit sekali. Lalu aku buang niat itu jauh-jauh, dan memutuskan untuk mengamatinya dari jauh saja." Lanjut Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin merana. "Lalu, beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat kita mengunjungi kantor Hokage…"

Sai mengingat peristiwa itu. Sasuke memang mengajak ia, Shikamaru, dan Chouji untuk cepat-cepat.

"Hinata akrab sekali dengan Gaara!" Sasuke berapi-api. "Kalau denganku, yang hampir setiap hari bertemu, malah mencoba menjauh. Padahal aku dan Gaara tidak beda jauh. Tapi kenapa Gaara bisa?!"

Neji mengangguk-angguk. _'Benar, dia cemburu.'_

"Makanya, aku bertekad lagi untuk berubah. Tapi hanya didepan Hinata saja. Khusus. Untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku. Hanya karena itu." Sasuke mengakhiri.

"Oh…" Sai mengerti. "Aku juga bingung mau bagaimana. Tapi, sebaiknya kau minta maaf padanya."

"Tidak perlu." Ujar Sasuke. "Ternyata aku memang tidak ditakdirkan bersatu dengan gadis pujaanku, idamanku, belahan jiwaku, yang kucintai. Tuhan tidak merestuiku. Aku memang ditakdirkan sendiri. Selamat tinggal." Sasuke meninggalkan Sai dengan lesu. Neji, Kiba, dan Naruto keluar.

"Kasihan Sasuke. Sampai terlihat mau bunuh diri begitu." Ujar Kiba.

"Untung kau yang tanya, Sai. Mana bisa aku begitu?" Naruto menepuk pundak Sai.

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Kata Sai. "Selanjutnya bagaimana?"

Keempat cowok itu terdiam. Sebelum ingat mereka juga harus pulang.

*~*~*~*~*

Hinata duduk santai di training field. Ia bengong sendirian. Saat kesepian, ia jadi menyukai tempat ini.

Tapi, entah kenapa ia teringat Sasuke. Rasanya baru Senin kemarin ia Sasuke terlihat sedih dan kecewa. Jadi merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia sedikit lebih menganggap fans-nya.

'_Uchiha-san betul-betul menyukaiku.'_

"Dor!"

"Kya!" Hinata kaget. "Naruto-kun?"

"Halo, Hinata." Naruto menyengir. "Sakura pergi jalan-jalan, jadi aku main kesini."

"Ke…kenapa tidak bersama Uchiha-san?" Tanya Hinata. Terbayang dalam otaknya Sakura yang mengamuk karena menganggap Naruto selingkuh.

"Sasuke, ia sudah jarang kelihatan sejak tiga hari kemarin." Ujar Naruto.

"Benar? Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak tahu. Kemarin aku dan Shikamaru mengunjunginya. Tapi Itachi-san bilang, ia tak mau diganggu." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. Apa Sasuke sebegitu sakit hatinya?

"Sebaiknya kau kunjungi dia." Saran Naruto. "Kupikir, ia akan membutuhkanmu."

"I…iya. Aku pergi." Hinata bangkit dan menuju kediaman Uchiha.

'_Sepertinya Naruto-kun juga berubah. Pantas Sakura-chan mau jadi pacarnya.'_

*~*~*~*~*

"Otouto!" Itachi memanggil dengan indahnya. "Ada yang mau menemuimu."

"Hn. Siapa lagi, sih?" Omel Sasuke lalu membenamkan wajahnya dibantal. Dari tadi pagi Sasuke mengurung diri di kamar, yang juga tak kalah suram dengannya.

"Cewek. Kusuruh masuk, ya?" Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, ada Hinata dibelakangnya.

Sasuke ingin menyambut. Tapi kalau teringat yang kemarin, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kutinggal dulu." Itachi tidak merasa bersalah membiarkan Hinata masuk. Padahal kemarin Naruto dan Shikamaru tidak.

"Uchiha-san." Panggil Hinata. "Ka…kalau kau tidak keberatan, boleh aku masuk?"

Sasuke terdiam, sudah termakan anggapan bahwa ia tak mungkin lagi memiliki Hinata.

Hinata memberanikan diri duduk disebelah Sasuke. Mungkin ini tak sopan, tapi karena ia juga Sasuke jadi seperti ini.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Hinata mulai berani berbicara lagi.

"Uchi…"

"Gomenasai, Hinata." Sasuke memotong. "Aku memang menyulitkanmu."

"Aku selalu ingin bersamamu. Karena itu aku melakukannya. Tapi itu malah membuatmu semakin menghindariku. Aku memang tidak pantas untukmu."

"Tapi, aku juga ingin bilang…" Balas Hinata. "Gomenasai, karena aku juga tidak pernah menganggapmu. Juga, tidak peduli perasaanmu. Aku 'pukul rata', bahwa kau terlalu menyeramkan."

"Hinata…" Sasuke merasa muncul sedikit harapan.

"Dengan begini semua selesai, kan?" Hinata berkata cepat.

"Belum. Masih ada yang harus kita bicarakan." Sasuke menggeleng.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata. Sedetik kemudian, Hinata merasakan Sasuke mengenggam tangannya. Mereka kini berhadapan.

"Kau mengerti perasaanku?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Aku menyukaimu. Bukan, aku mencintaimu."

Hinata gugup. Sasuke mempererat genggamanya. "Hinata… will you be… my girlfriend?"

Kalau bisa, Hinata sudah pingsan daritadi. Namun, keseriusan Sasuke membuatnya bertahan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata. "Kenapa kau menginginkanku? Padahal aku belum berbuat apa-apa."

"Kau spesial. Kau lain dari banyak remaja wanita yang pernah kukenal. Aku ingin, kita yang berlainan ini, bersatu." Sasuke tersenyum.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Sasuke memasang tampang penuh harap. Memang ia betul-betul mengharap, sih.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar, pengakuan setulus ini." Hinata berkata. Sasuke masih berharap, tidak tahu mantra apa yang dibaca dalam pikirannya.

"From now on… I'm your girlfriend."

Sasuke merasa melayang. Rasanya ia ingin sujud syukur sekarang juga. Hinata menerimanya. Betapa senangnya dia. Mimpi jadi kenyataan…

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan mengecup keningnya. Hinata tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasuke. Mereka benar-benar bahagia.

*~*~*~*~*

Sementara itu…

"Gawat, nih. Lama sekali Hinata dan Sasuke berada di kamar. Jangan sampai mereka melakukan yang 'macam-macam'. Semoga…" Itachi berdo'a dengan serius. Kakak yang baik.

*~*~**The End**~*~*

**Wow… satu lagi tamat XD**

**Beneran kan? OOC-ness, ide pasaran, nggak jelas, aneh. Banyak kekurangan, kritik saya terima. Mohon bantuan, masih tergolong newbie.**

**Tapi tenang, saya nggak nyontek *bangga*. Saya cuma kesambet terus bikin fic ini. Sekali lagi, kesamaan cerita mohon dimaafkan. Memang banyak yang mirip sama ini. Tapi ini murni dari kepala botak saya (?).**

**Akhirnya agak 'menjurus' ya? *digebukin Itachi* Itu muncul begitu saja, jangan dianggap serius.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
